


Sweetheart

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mild Praise Kink, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie finds out he can effectively fluster Eddie with increasingly outrageous joke-flirting/pet names and things escalate.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 24
Kudos: 230
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie finds out he can effectively fluster Eddie with increasingly outrageous joke-flirting/pet names (or vice versa) and things escalate. Bonus points for nervous first times, mild humiliation kink, the word sweetheart, and general obliviousness.

It all started in the hospital in Eddie’s recovery room. 

He’d just woken up, confined to his bed and high as a kite, slightly confused but luckily not in a whole lot of pain. Richie was sitting next to him when it happened, shooting up to call for a nurse when Eddie stopped him, clutching at him with the hand he’d been holding. “No.” He whispered, voice hoarse and strained. “Don’t leave me.”

That, of course, made Richie stop in his tracks. Eddie looked disheveled and hazy, but still beautiful nonetheless. Richie wasn’t sure how he managed to still look so cute even with a patched hole in his face and chest. He sounded completely exhausted, but it was him, and he was _alive._

“Okay, okay.” He nodded, leaning over the bed to slam on the button that would hopefully alert the nurse, sitting back down in his chair. With his hand still gently holding Eddie’s, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently, finally realizing that he was _awake._ He made it. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

He didn’t mean to let the pet name slip, and Richie was expecting to be told to fuck off. Eddie got visibly flustered, even in his drugged up state, but he only gripped Richie’s hand tighter and shut his eyes. At least the comment brought some color back to his face.

It didn’t start as a challenge. But over the course of Eddie’s hospital stay, he incorporated more and more pet names, more flirting into their daily routine. He tried to keep it to a minimum around the other Losers at first, but he came to learn that Eddie became even more flustered when he did it in front of people. It was like they were kids again, and Richie swore that his attempts to fluster the injured man helped him recover. It didn’t take long for them to be back to normal.

“Need me to get the nurse, honey?”

“Easy cutie, don’t stress yourself out.”

“Eddie baby, you can’t keep yelling at the nurses, they know what they’re talking about.”

Eddie always either scowled at him and mumbled to himself or did tell him to fuck off. There were a few times he even threw something at Richie to get him to shut up. But it never worked, and not even his trademarked “beep beep” got him to lighten up on the jokes. He was on a roll, and making Eddie excited and agitated gave him a rush of adrenaline that he’d been searching for all of his life. All of the drugs and sex couldn’t compare to the giddiness he felt when Eddie’s face grew red and he became bashful. Gradually Richie started getting bolder, outright using cheesy pickup lines and grossly inappropriate jokes. 

“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

“Feel down Eds? Cause I can feel you _up_ if you want.”

“I know a great way to get your body back into tip-top shape, wink wink.”

“You don’t have to say ‘wink.’” Eddie snapped at him, clenching his jaw. “That’s stupid, you’re stupid. Just fucking wink, you don’t have to say it! Jesus, I thought you were a comedian.”

Richie couldn’t help the way his face split into a grin, clearly satisfied by the reaction he managed to provoke. “Easy, drill sergeant. I’m already standing at attention, if you know what I mean.” He gestured down to his pants, snickering at the incredulous look Eddie gave him.

“You are the worst, I’m calling security.”

“Good luck with that, buttercup.” He actually winked this time around, sitting down into the chair stationed beside Eddie’s bed, the chair that he made into his new home. “I’ve already charmed the pants off of this entire hospital.”

Eddie couldn’t even deny that. Richie’s charm and flirtatious nature didn’t stop at just Eddie, he began branching out to everyone. The jokes weren’t as raunchy as the one’s towards Eddie were, but they were enough for the hospital staff to start to like him, even when he was being insufferable. 

“When did the doctors say you are cleared to get jiggy with it again?” Richie asked out of nowhere one evening, laughing at Eddie’s loud groan of frustration. “What? You’re a free agent now! This is important information dude.” It was hard for him to hide just how happy he was to hear that Eddie was planning to divorce his wife, claiming that his near-death experience had opened his eyes. Eddie didn’t like to talk about it much, not in a serious context, but Richie could tell that he appreciated adding some levity to it. “So… do you think it’s gonna feel weird to kiss when you get your stitches out?”

“Jesus, Richie.” Eddie scoffed, turning his head away from him to hide a smile. But Richie could see the ways his shoulders trembled with a poorly hidden laugh. 

It took a while for Eddie to be discharged, and even then, he wasn’t permitted to fly. He’d healed nicely, almost miraculously, like it was magic. Mike assured him that it very well could’ve been magic. It wasn’t hard to suspend any disbelief after fighting an alien demon clown, for the _second_ time. The Losers decided to stay and plan out where they were going and _who_ they were going with. 

They all had things to get back to, but Richie was more than happy to delay his entire life for more time with Eddie. He’d offered to follow him everywhere and anywhere, which was the first time during the entire hospital stay that he’d seen Eddie get emotional. He could tell that it meant a lot to him, but Richie didn’t see it as a favor he was doing for Eddie. If anything, Eddie was the one doing him a favor by agreeing not to allow him to return to his sorry excuse for a career and social life. But Richie would rather keep up the jokes instead of having that conversation with him, not now.

“Damn Eds, have you been sitting in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass!” He chirped when Eddie got up from the hospital bed for the last time and tugged on his jacket, facing away from him. He turned his head to glare at him, rolling his eyes. “You look like a brand new man!”

“Well there’s not a hole in my face and chest anymore.”

“Nevermind, you’re the same man, still a little shit.”

“Fuck off Richie.” Eddie smirked at him, his face betraying his words. “I’m starving, I can’t do this hospital food anymore.”

“The hotel has a restaurant and bar, we can do that?”

“Are we really ready to be back in a restaurant together?” Eddie turned to him fully, one eyebrow raised high on his forehead. Richie just shrugged, not wanting to think about their most recent restaurant fiasco. They’d all booked rooms at the same hotel in Bangor, deciding to leave at different times to go back to their old lives, hopefully without completely forgetting about each other. Mike was the most scared about that possibility, but they’d all been out of Derry for a while and still had all of their memories. Despite that fact, Richie was somewhat petrified of the idea too, which was why he finally decided to put himself out there.

If his friends were going to forget him, he wanted them to at least know.

“So yeah.” He swallowed, shuffling in the parking lot of the hotel. “I’m gay.”

The group exchanged glances, but no one looked surprised. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Stan to be the first one to bear hug him. Followed by Beverly, then Ben, then Mike, then Bill. 

But not Eddie. 

Eddie just shuffled next to him, hardly maintaining eye contact as everyone else expressed their support for Richie, while he said nothing. It wasn’t until they finished a completely irrelevant discussion about what they were going to eat that Eddie finally spoke up.

“Hey Rich, thanks for telling us.” He said lowly, still not looking him in the eyes. 

Richie did what he did best when he felt his heart slowly shattering. “Aw, thanks doll. My condolences to your mother, I’ll break the news to spare you the trouble.”

“She’s dead, you ass.” He shook his head with a snort, leaving him with the others so he could walk ahead with Stan and Bill. But it still felt off, their energy drastically different than usual.

Richie turned to the remaining Losers. “What the hell is up with him?” He scoffed, hurt by Eddie’s behavior. He somewhat hoped he could feel the daggers he was staring into his back. “Is he upset that I’m gay or something?”

“Of course not.” Ben clicked his tongue, linking his arms with Beverly, who was shaking her head like it was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard.

“Well then why’s is he being so skittish all of a sudden?”

“Are you seriously asking why Eddie’s acting weird after you came out?” Mike raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Ben and Beverly. 

“Am I missing something, what did I do?”

“Oh honey, you’re so dense sometimes.” Bev snickered.

“Just about this.” Ben agreed. “Always has been.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Richie spat, growing frustrated. “If you have something to say, just say it. No need to be cryptic and shit.” He looked between them, throwing his hands into the air after a beat of silence. “You know what, forget it. Sorry I ever asked.” He mumbled the last bit to himself and walked into the restaurant by himself.

He found Eddie sitting with Stan and Bill, but he decided that he’d keep his distance. He sat across from him, staying mostly silent. Ironically, his silence got the group’s attention more than his actual presence did. “Y-you alright Richie?” Bill asked.

Richie shrugged, not looking at any of them. “I’m fine. I just need food and a drink.” He stayed silent for the majority of dinner, surrounded by his friends, all of them celebrating their reunion and getting out of Derry alive. Richie did feel happy, but he made it a point to not look at Eddie. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong and he didn’t know what everyone was talking about.

The restaurant didn’t serve alcoholic drinks, that was left to the bar, and that didn’t help Richie’s mood. He squirmed his way out of his seat, ignoring the concerned looks thrown his way as he made his way to the bar. He sat at the far end, as out of sight as possible so he could have a moment alone. He was only halfway through his first drink when a body plopped into the seat next to him. “Hey.” Eddie hummed, watching him take another swig.

“Hey.”

“Are you mad at me?”

Richie turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “No.” He breathed out a laugh. “Are you mad at _me?_ ”

“What, no!” Eddie stammered, fidgeting with his hands. “Richie, I don’t care that you’re gay, you know that right? It doesn’t bother me.” He bit his lip and met his eyes, looking apologetic and a smidge hurt. “I’m not fucking homophobic.”

Richie blinked at him a few times before cracking a relieved smile. “That’s good to hear Eds.”

Eddie visibly softened at the nickname, relaxing onto the stool. “Cool. So are you finished acting so weird?”  
  


“Me?” He downed the last bit of his drink, motioning to the bartender for a refill. “I should be asking you that. Are you done acting weird Mr. I’m not homophobic?” It was a tease but Eddie looked at him for a moment, face stone cold. 

He didn’t say anything, turning to the bartender and pointing at Richie’s glass. “Hi. Can I get whatever he’s drinking?”

“You’re gonna hate it.” Richie shook his head, deciding to drop the questions filling his mind.

“Whatever.” Eddie shrugged, nodding thanks and accepting his drink. Richie watched him sip it carefully, smirking at the way his face puckered and his skin flushed red. “That’s fucking gross.”

“Told you.” He hummed, downing a big portion of his new glass. “So what brings you here mister? You come here often?”

Eddie’s eye visibly twitched and Richie had to hide his smile behind his glass. “Everyone’s talking about going back. I didn’t really want to hear about it anymore.”

“About them leaving?”

“Well that and them all having things to go back to. Nice things.”

“You look like a man who’s got nice things, Eds.”

“Yeah and fifty percent of it will be gone in the divorce.” He laughed, but it sounded strained. “What are you gonna do?”

“I thought you didn’t want to hear about that stuff anymore.” He set his glass down at Eddie’s murderous look. “Geez, fine. I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I’m here for you, and I’m not letting you go again.” He wasn’t sure where the sudden vulnerability came from, maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was because he was exhausted. Eddie stared at him with shiny brown eyes, and Richie’s heart sped up at the sincere look on his face. He shuffled through his brain for something to fix what he’d done. Something to cover for his uncalled for expression of love. Eddie might not be homophobic, but that didn’t mean Richie wanted to confess his feelings to him. “Wanna play a game?” He blurted, startling Eddie.

“Huh?” He squinted, confused by the sudden shift. “What game?”

“Carpenter.” Richie pounded back the last of his drink. “First we’ll get hammered, then I’ll nail you.” He was proud of that one, pulling it out from a deep file in his brain. It fit the situation, and he thought it was a fine joke to make now that he established Eddie doesn’t mind him being gay. Normally Eddie would laugh at the ridiculous pickup line, even if he tried to hide it, even if he grew extremely flustered.

But Eddie didn’t budge, he just stared at Richie with a mixed expression of hurt and anger, his face heating up to a scarlet shade. He opened his mouth and then shut it, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He dug into his pockets for some cash and threw it on the counter before sliding off of his stool without a word.

“Eds?” Richie squeaked, sensing he’d somehow fucked up.

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped before passing him. “I’ve had enough of your jokes Richie, not everything is a fucking joke.”

Richie whirled around to watch him storm off, marching to the table to grab his jacket before walking away, ignoring the group’s questions. Ben and Mike, bless their hearts, got up immediately to follow him. Richie turned to the bartender, tossing some more cash onto the counter before walking back to the group on shaky legs. He slid into the booth, feeling immediately under attack as the rest of his friends looked at him. “What!?”

“What happened?” Beverly asked, eyes flickering to the direction Eddie had stormed off to. 

“Nothing!” He yelled. “I made a stupid joke and he got pissed off!”  
  


“What did you say?” Stan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Well he came to _me_ first to declare he didn’t have a problem with me being gay. Then we were just chatting, having a drink, and I asked him if he wanted to play carpenter.”

“Carpenter?”

“Yeah, I said we’d get hammered, then I’d nail him.” He threw his hands up into the air when they all deadpanned. “It’s a good line, what do you want from me!?”

“H-he loves you Richie, and you making jokes about it s-sucks.” Bill explained with a sigh.

Frustrated, tired, and a little buzzed, Richie couldn’t help what immediately flew out of his mouth. “What the fuck are you talking about, _I_ love _him._ ” 

“Yeah no shit, Richard. But he doesn’t know that, he’s just as oblivious as you.” Stan scoffed, flicking the straw of his milkshake and crossing his arms.

Richie blinked at him before pointing an accusing finger at him, feeling flustered as the others nodded along. “Are you _seriously_ trying to tell me Eddie loves me back? How many drinks have you had, dude? Did they spike your milkshake or something?”

“Richie, for once in your life, can you take this seriously?” Bev pleaded, reaching for his hand.

“I told you he wouldn’t.” Stan shrugged, his patience clearly thinning. “You’ve both been in la la land for Eddie’s whole recovery.”

“Oh, fuck you Stan.”

  
“I rest my case.” Stan muttered. “What, you’re both going to dance around it for another twenty-seven years? Good luck with that.”

“Double fuck you.” Richie flipped him off bitterly.

“Relax, Richie.” Bill cleared his throat. “You should g-go clear it up. Now.”

“You need to be honest with him, before it’s too late.” Bev agreed with a slow nod of her head. “You can’t joke about it forever. Talk to him.”

Richie looked between all of them, rubbing his face with his hands. “Fine.” He groaned. “Sorry Staniel, I’m on edge.”

“Shut up and go get your man.” Stan rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly as he took the straw back into his mouth. Richie blew him a kiss before walking towards the elevator, assuming Eddie went to his room. 

That was confirmed when he ran into Ben and Mike on the way, both of them assuring him that Eddie didn’t want to speak to them. “Well he doesn’t have a choice, I’ll break down the door if I have to.” Richie shrugged, punching the button to Eddie’s floor.

Mike stopped it before it closed, looking at him with serious eyes. “Be patient with him Richie.”

“I will.” He nodded. “I think I’ve always been pretty good at that. Not sure what happened just now, but I’ll fix it.”

  
“Just because you love him doesn’t mean you can’t mess up.” Ben chimed in, smiling softly at him. Richie threw his hands in the air again, groaning at the ceiling. 

“Did everyone know I was in love with him?”

_“Was?”_ Mike chuckled.

“You’re not as sly as you think!” Ben shouted as the doors closed, and Richie banged his head against the wall in embarrassment. He might’ve stayed in front of Eddie’s door for a long time building up the courage to knock. When he did, there was no answer, which he somewhat expected. 

“Eddie?” He sighed, leaning beside the door. “Eddie, c’mon, can we please talk?” He was met with more silence. “Apparently I’m stupid because I still don’t understand, but I want to. I just know that I don’t want to screw this up, I’m really sorry. Just, whatever it is, let me fix it-”

The door opened just a sliver so Eddie could look at him. “If we’re going to talk about it you can’t joke around.” 

“I promise.” Richie nodded. Eddie let him in and immediately began to pace around the room, breathing deeply and running his hands through his hair. Richie stood patiently, giving him his time to think.

He paused in front of him, muttering something inaudible under his breath before finally locking eyes with Richie. “I want you to be serious about me.” 

Richie flinched at that like he’d been hit. It hurt just as much, knowing that Eddie thought he was anything but serious about him, crazy serious in fact. “Eddie… I’m _very_ serious about you.” 

“If this is a setup for a stupid fucking joke I’ll through you off of the balcony.”

“I’m dead serious! I won’t make another joke, I’ll stop comedy altogether for you.”

Eddie squinted at him like that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. “What? I don’t want you to stop telling jokes, I love that about you. I just didn’t want you to joke like _that_ because- I wanted you to really mean it.” 

“About nailing you?” Richie clasped his hand over his mouth, scolding himself for the outburst.

Eddie palmed his face, trying desperately not to laugh. “Well, just the flirty stuff in general.”

“Perfect, I do!” He sputtered, scratching at the back of his neck. “I thought we established that I just suck at communicating.” 

“Well, that makes two of us.” 

Richie swayed on his feet, chewing at the inside of his cheek. “So just to be clear, you like me? You like-like me?” 

“What are we, in second grade?” Eddie snorted, his face flushing a pink that made Richie want to squeeze his cheeks. 

“Well that’s how long I’ve like-liked you so…”

“Really?” Eddie raised his eyebrows. “I can’t remember a time when I _didn’t_ like-like you.” 

Richie nearly swallowed his tongue, his words coming out like a hoarse whisper. “So you do? Are you- ya know?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, nodding. “I wasn’t mad that you were gay Richie. I was mad that the only time you expressed being gay _for me_ was with a fucking gross or stupid joke.”

“C’mon baby, some of them were funny.” He croaked with a huff of a laugh.

Eddie’s eyes widened at the nickname before he looked away, smiling down at his feet. “Okay fine, some of them were.”

“I knew you thought I was funny.” 

“You’re the funniest person I know. Are you kidding me, how fucking oblivious are you?” 

“Not as oblivious as you! You thought that I wasn’t in love with you even though I stood next to your bed like a lost puppy and ate shitty hospital food three meals a day?” 

Eddie looked back up at him, tilting his head. “Woah woah woah, you love me? I thought you like-liked me.” Richie legitimately felt like his heart was going to fail at that moment. Eddie laughed at the horrified look on his face. “Richie, I’m fucking with you.” 

Richie forced out the breath he was holding, bringing a hand to his chest and poking Eddie with his other one. “Well go easy on me Eds, I just confessed my fucking love to you, you jackass.” Eddie smiled at him, shaking his head with a look of annoyance mixed with adoration. It made Richie’s knees weak and eyes tear up. “Eddie please say something so I don’t cry-” 

Eddie didn’t say anything, he just reached up quickly to clutch at the sides of his face so they could press their lips together. Richie gripped him tightly, afraid that he’d be gone when he opened his eyes, some sort of sick joke played on him by his mind. Or worse, that damn clown. 

Eddie pulled him closer, thumbs brushing his cheeks gently as he deepened the kiss, humming against him. Richie felt dizzy with the intensity behind it, gladly following along and opening his mouth a little wider. When they pulled away, they were both breathless, bodies close together. “So.” Richie swallowed, trying to even out his breath and his rapid heartbeat. “Does it feel weird kissing after being stabbed in the face?” 

“You are the worst.” Eddie snickered, resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Mhm.” Richie hummed, rubbing his back gently, really praying that it wasn’t all a dream. He opened and shut his eyes to make sure. Eddie was really there, in his arms, holding him back, letting him touch him.

“And I love you for it.” He said quietly, and Richie felt like his body was on fire.

“As much as you love when I call you Eds?” 

“Yeah.” He admitted easily. “I do.”

“And the pet names?”

“Let’s not get carried away.”

“Hey, don’t be shy about it.” Richie grinned, tilting his chin a little bit. Eddie’s face was still flushed when he pulled him down for another kiss, no doubt to shut him up. Richie smiled against his lips, daringly poking his tongue out and shivering when Eddie parted his lips to take it into his mouth. “Baby.” He moaned, pulling back for air.

He saw the way Eddie’s Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, pushing him towards the bed. Richie pulled him with him, sending them both onto the bed. He turned them over so Richie carefully hovered over him, unable to help his hands running up the front of his shirt, gentle but eager. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He said softly, bending down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“You won’t.” Eddie assured him, laying a hand on top of Richie’s. “I’ve just- I’ve never really…”

“It’s okay.” He hummed, moving his hand to his hip, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll take it slow, yeah honey?”

Eddie brought him down for a hard kiss as an answer, licking into his mouth a little more aggressively in appreciation. Eddie wasn’t a bad kisser, but he kissed like he was starved. Richie gripped his cheek lightly, holding him still to slow it down. He got the hang of it after a while, and Richie smiled down at him. “Who taught you how to kiss so good, pumpkin?”

“Jesus.” Eddie rolled his eyes at the name, turning his red hot face to lay on the pillow.

“Keep pretending you don’t like it.” Richie snickered, poking his side. “Just makes you look even cuter. Cute, cute, cute. My little sugar cakes.”

“Stop.” Eddie smirked, shaking his head. “That one’s terrible. Sweetheart was much better.” He bit his lip and raised a hand to Richie’s cheek. “You called me that when I woke up.”

Richie remembered it clearly, turning his face to kiss his palm. “And you liked it?”

“It felt… I felt really loved when you said it.”

Richie’s heart was beating rapidly, like Eddie was the only thing it wanted to beat for anymore. “Well good.” He kissed his hand again. “You are loved.” He kissed him hard, but slow, lowering his body so he was closer to him, but not enough to put his weight on him. That’s when he felt it. “Holy fuck, are you-”  
  


“Shut up.” Eddie hissed from beneath him, wiggling and trying to shake the heat from his face. 

“Eds.” He said, a little more darkly. He pressed his body against him again, grinding against him slightly to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. Sure enough, he rubbed up against Eddie’s straining erection, jutting through his pants. “You- you’re _hard_.”

“Oh am I? I didn’t fucking notice.” He snapped before squeezing his eyes shut with a soft moan. “Keep going.”

Richie lowered his hips to grind against him again, and again, and again. The sweet little whines coming out of Eddie’s mouth was almost too much, and Richie dove back in for his lips to swallow them. He felt electrocuted when Eddie gladly opened his mouth up for Richie’s tongue to lick behind his teeth, boldly adding his tongue with him in competition.

“Can I touch you?” He breathed out, surprised at the roughness of his own voice. Eddie responded with a hurried nod, pulling Richie back down to his lips as he fumbled with his pants. He tugged them down, just enough to reach into Eddie’s briefs and pull him out.

“Shit, Richie-” He choked out, letting his head drop back at the new sensation of Richie’s hand. 

“You really are so beautiful, no joke.” He paused to lick his hand to make the slide easier. “Want me to use my mouth?”

Eddie’s eyes widened, and he bit his lip so hard it looked like he might draw blood. “Not right now, shit, just keep going.” He gripped Richie’s shoulders tightly. “Kiss me.”

Richie gladly dipped his head back down, resuming the absolutely sinful movements of their lips. He moved his hand faster, focusing on the drawn-out flicks of his wrist while still being careful not to crush Eddie with his body weight. Eddie dug his nails into Richie’s clothed shoulders, moving one hand to Richie’s hair.

If the sweat dampening his hair bothered Eddie, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he gave it a good tug to pull Richie’s lips off of his, making Richie growl. “I’m close, Rich.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, _God_ -”

“Shh, I’ve got you Eds.” Richie kissed his neck as he shook underneath him.

“What about you?” Eddie looked to where Richie was shamelessly humping his leg before tentatively reaching with his hand. “Can I…”

“Holy shit, _yes_.” He held his breath as Eddie gingerly reached into his pants and wrapped his smaller hand around him, twitching in his grip.

“Jesus Richie.” Eddie swallowed, carefully gripping him a little tighter and looking adorably shy. “I- I don’t know what I’m doing here.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to sweetheart.” Richie’s voice was strained. “Just getting to touch _you_ is a fucking dream.”

“No, I want you to feel good too. I just- I don’t know, help me out here.”

“You’re doing good. So good.” He gulped. “Squeeze a little tighter, _fuck_ , yeah like that.” 

Eddie smirked a little, pumping his hand up and down as he continued to buck up into Richie’s fist. Richie looked like he was going to have a heart attack, his mouth wide open and his eyes trying their best to stay open. “Just like that, baby.” He grunted as Eddie mimicked him by dragging his thumb over his slit.

“God, Rich.” Eddie said softly, biting his lip as Richie rolled his hips into his hand. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” His legs were starting to shake slightly from the sensation.

“Here, let me.” Richie batted his hand away, receiving a confused look from Eddie. He smiled down at him, leaning in to lock their lips before pulling him closer by his hips so he could grab both of them in his big hand, stroking them together.

“ _Ah- Richie_!” Eddie moved both hands back to Richie’s shoulders for stability, his nails biting into clothed skin there. “I can’t- Richie, fuck.” He whimpered, pressing his forehead just under Richie’s collarbone. 

“Yeah? You close, angel?” He whispered as he tugged a little more roughly, relishing in the grunts that were punched out of Eddie. “You’re wet enough for the both of us, huh cutie?”

“Sh.” Eddie hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Shut up.”

“Look at me Eddie. I wanna look at you.”

Eddie let his head rest there for a few more seconds before tilting it back against the pillow, keeping eye contact as his back arched off of the sheets. “Richie.” He gasped, almost as a warning.

“I know baby. Me too.” Richie grunted, flicking his wrist with calculated strokes. “I’ve got you. You look so good like this, so fucking cute.”

“Fuck, fuck…” Eddie gripped onto him tightly, spilling over Richie’s hand and onto his stomach. “Holy shit-” He whined as Richie’s hand kept moving, desperately moving to follow him.

“Shit- _fuck_!” Richie jolted, his hips still bucking lightly into his hand as his release mixed with Eddie’s, his hand a dripping mess leaking onto Eddie’s stomach and shirt. He used his leftover energy to roll onto his side, wiping his hand lazily on his shirt. He hardly heard Eddie scolding him for it over the blood rushing in his ears. They both laid on the bed, side by side and messy, catching their breaths. 

Unsurprisingly, Richie spoke up first. “You know that no one was surprised that I’m in love with you?”

“Really?” Eddie snorted, sounding tired but calm. “Do you think they were on to me too?” 

“Considering they said we were both oblivious, I’m gonna say that’s affirmative.” He leaned up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to go properly wash his hands and grab a rag to clean Eddie.

“Hey.” Eddie stopped him, grabbing his wrist gently. “Stay with me?” 

Richie looked down at him with a warm smile and adoring eyes. “Mikey might be sad that we aren’t sharing a hotel room tonight. That man deserves some lovin too, you know.” 

“Dipshit.” He beamed at him, rubbing a thumb softly over his hand. “I don’t just mean tonight. Like, I want you to stay with me. After all of this stuff. If you still want…”

Richie felt a large weight lift off of his shoulders. _I get to have this. I get to have him._ He nodded, leaning back across the bed to kiss him with everything he had. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was originally super short but I felt like I owed it a genuine effort and I'm much happier with how it turned out now, I hope you feel the same <3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> If you want more of me you can find me @imnotreddie on AO3 and notreddie4this on Twitter (:


End file.
